Harry Potter and the Voldemort Resistance
by Bado
Summary: Post OotP, Sixth Year. Harry's summer starts out great. New family is met, old family comes around. That is until the death of another best friend of his. Harry is then invited for extra training. Ch. 7 is now up!
1. Harry's Summer

Harry Potter and the Voldemort Resistance

By Bado

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter franchise including but not limited to the merchandise, the movies, or the books. Though I do own two dogs.

A/N: Hey everyone. This is my second fanfic, but my first about Harry's sixth year. This fic is based on things I look for in fanfic as well as some cool things I've read, so it'll probably be like others you've read. Also please feel free to email me about anything; things like suggestions or you can send me your reviews if you want a reply back. That's it. Now I present to you, _Harry Potter and the Voldemort Resistance_.

Chapter 1 Harry's Summer

The summer was only about a quarter way through. The weather had become much more bearable this summer. It wasn't scorching hot in Little Whinging, as it had been last summer, but pleasantly warm. All over people had been outside all summer to enjoy the lovely weather. Over on Wisteria Walk an elderly couple were pruning their rosebushes, a large family with four small children were eating lunch on their back patio, and on Privet Drive Vernon and Petunia Dursley along with their son, Dudley, watched their nephew weed the front garden. This certain teenage boy had raven black hair and thick rimmed glasses that slightly hid his very shocking green eyes.

Harry Potter was in many ways was not normal. He had no objections to doing chores. This was because it took his mind off of certain things. Plus, it was already two and a half weeks into the summer and Harry was already missing his school. The main reason being he desperately missed his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He had also finished all his homework, excluding History of Magic and Divination. Harry also missed the ability to do magic without the fear of being expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school Harry went to. You see Harry was a wizard. And not even by wizard standards was he normal. In the magical world, Harry was famous for defeating the dark wizard, Lord Voldemort, when he was just a baby. He was the Boy Who Lived

This is also how Harry came to be an orphan and forced to live with his cruel relatives, the Dursleys. It was Halloween, the night Voldemort came to murder Harry. Voldemort forced entry into the Potter home. After killing Harry's parents, James and Lilly Potter, Voldemort turned his wand on Harry and said the curse that had disposed of countless others before. But somehow the curse was rebounded upon Voldemort. Voldemort left a mere shadow of his former self. Since then Voldemort has tried to regain his power a couple of times. He was finally successful in Harry's fourth year of school. Sirius Black was one of the first to be killed in this "second war."

Sirius had been Harry's godfather, as well as the closest thing to a parent he had ever known, besides maybe his friend Ron's own parents. Last year, during his History of Magic O.W.L. exam, Voldemort had placed the image of Sirius being tortured into Harry's mind. Thinking Sirius was really in trouble, Harry and a group of friends flew to the Ministry of Magic on thestrals to save Sirius. When they arrived they realized they had been lead into a trap. Harry and his friends held off Voldemort's followers (known as Death Eaters) until members of Dumbledore's group, the Order of the Phoenix, could arrive. While dueling with his cousin, Bellatix Lastrange, Sirius was hit with a Stunning Spell and sent hurling into an old and tattered veil, through which he disappeared…

Just as last summer (and probably the years before), Harry was being followed by members of the Order. Harry held true to his promise and wrote to the Order every three days. Over the break, Harry's letters to the Order about his well being got shorter and shorter until he began sending only one very short sentence on a small piece of parchment, "I'm fine. Harry"

Harry got up, done with the weeding, and dusted himself off. He walked past his lazy relatives and started into the house.

"Take off your shoes boy," his Uncle Vernon barked at him. "Your aunt has just been working her tail off cleaning that carpet," Harry stifled a snort of laughter.

_ Ooo_ Harry thought, _She vacuumed one room. _While he'd been back from school, Harry's relatives had put him to work, cleaning the entire house. He had vacuumed all the carpets, he washed all the walls, and he scrubbed both the kitchen and the bathroom completely clean. The day before his uncle also made him tidy up his bedroom. His clothes had been strewn all over the floor along with his schoolbooks. And to boot, poor Hedwig's cage was terribly filthy. But that didn't take long to clean.

He walked into number four and as he started up the stairs he heard the voice of his cousin Dudley.

"Mum, this morning Piers called and asked if I wanted to go ride bikes with the fellas. Do you mind if I go?"

"Of course not Dudders. Just try to be home before dark." Harry once again muffled an out break of laughter at his aunt's request. Dudley would come home whenever he damn well pleased and that would probably be no earlier than nine o'clock. Dudley and his gang were up to the same old routine, beating up little kids, taking their candy money, and then going and buying cigarettes. So far, Harry had heard of them beating up about seven kids, none of them being any older than eleven years old. They also threatened countless more.

Harry continued up the stairs and turned a corner into his small bedroom. He plopped down onto his small twin bed, but quickly got back up realizing he was incredibly dirty. So he walked over to his closet and pulled down one of the very few shirts he owned that had never belonged to Dudley. Then he went over to his short dresser and pulled out fresh jeans, socks, and boxers. Harry walked out of his bedroom, clean clothes and towel in hand, and across the hall into the bathroom. He took his time in the shower getting all the soil from the flowerbed off him. When he was all clean he just stood there letting the warm water fall over his tense muscles. He got out and wrapped himself in a towel. As he toweled off he noticed a few changes in his appearance. Harry's muscles were bigger and quite defined. He was filling out in his chest as well as his shoulders pretty well.

_Probably the extra exercise paying off. Probably Quidditch practice too. _Harry thought to himself. For the past five years he had been playing the best magical sport ever, which was played on brooms up in the air. And it was really good exercise too. Harry could remember everything about it so vividly; being up in the air on his Nimbus 2000. Then after the Whomping Willow destroyed that broom, he rode the Firebolt that Sirius had anonymously gave to him. And the thrill of going into a dive right behind the Golden Snitch. O how he missed Quidditch. That horrible toad woman had managed to make his life a living hell last year.

After getting dressed, Harry went back into his bedroom and once again laid down on his bed, lost in thought…

Over the two weeks Harry had been home he thought about the events of that fateful night in the Department of Mysteries whenever he had free time. Not only was he plagued by visions of Sirius falling through that tattered veil in the Death Room in his waking hours, but he had nightmares about it as well. It was like a broken record; Sirius would fall through again and again. And then there was the revelation of the prophecy. Harry can remember seeing his Divination teacher coming out of Dumbledore's Pensieve. **"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as an equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord is born as the seventh month dies…_" **This basically meant that Harry must murder or be the victim of murder.

_ What kind of powers do I have that Voldemort doesn't. I mean he's been studying the Dark Arts probably since he left Hogwarts fifty years ago. He has all kinds of different powers I don't even know about yet. And Dumbledore is the only wizard he ever feared. I watched the two duel and I know I could never be that powerful. So why can't he defeat Voldemort and not me? I know why. That stupid prophecy. I wish that prophecy was never made. I wouldn't be in this god awful situation. Sirius would be alive... My parents would be alive…_

During his first week back, Harry realized that he needed to be strong physically as well as magically and mentally to defeat Voldemort. So he wrote a letter to Dumbledore asking if it would be possible for Harry to begin some sort of training regimen. The old headmaster new very well how Harry felt and his reply had been a huge relief. He had said it would definitely be safe to go out and do some running and other exercise. He also encouraged Harry to start practicing Occlumency again. Dumbledore stated that he would be leaving the Dursley's home quite earlier than usual this summer. But instead of going to Grimmauld Place, he was to go to Hogwarts and begin training with his magic. Dumbledore also hinted in his reply that he had invited other students to train there as well. The select students were more than likely going to be trained by some of the Aurors that were in the Order. So when he woke up every morning since then, he would take a jog. First going only about half a mile, but now he was running at the very least two miles each morning. Spread throughout the day, Harry also did many sets of different calisthenics.

Harry's train of thought was interrupted by his Aunt Petunia's voice.

"Harry! Come down here!" Harry reluctantly walked out of his room, first snatching his wand off the bedside table and sticking it in the waistband of his jeans. Harry shut the door behind him and walked down the stairs. As he came off the last step he noticed where his aunt was sitting, on the living room sofa, and walked towards her.

"Harry, you've been working hard since you've been back. I want you to go, get out and do something."

_ This is quite strange_, Harry thought. _She's actually being nice. _Harry immediately became suspicious.

"Who are you?!" Harry asked bluntly. His aunt chuckled.

"I swear to you its me Harry. I know this all sounds weird, but just listen. I very recently received a letter from your headmaster. In it he explained to me what's been going on in your life, and I just feel as your last blood relative, I should just give you a break. Your life had been pretty miserable and we here weren't doing anything to make it any better. I thought that maybe I should act as you are family, for once So please, go out and enjoy the rest of your time with us here this summer." Harry, not knowing what to say or even how to react, just stood there gaping at his aunt. Finally after a couple encouraging nods from her, he turned and walked out the living room door. He started on his way down Privet Drive, a little confused yet a lot happier. Harry heard the unmistakable _Crack crack_ of someone apperating and someone else dissapperating. _Must be changing shifts. _Harry thought.

Harry decided he would walk down to the park. His first day back from Hogwarts, Harry walked down to the park. While doing a little exploring, he found a nice little park bench surrounded by several large bushes, right near the swing set and slides. It was hidden pretty well from the view of anyone looking towards the bushes or nosy little kids playing in the play area.

_ I must be have a knack for finding these great hiding places,_ Harry thought. He had just crossed Magnolia Road and was walking through the gate of the park, he heard a shout and felt something hit his torso.

A/N: I love suspense. Muhahahaha!!! Please review, I could use some good constructive criticism. Remember, flames are welcome. Also, like I stated at the beginning if you want a reply back please drop me an email. In future chapters, this is where I will be posting the pen names of all who have been so kind as to review my story.


	2. New Family

Harry Potter and the Voldemort Resistance

By Bado

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter franchise.

Chapter 2 New Family

Harry looked down. Much to his surprise, he saw a small boy. The boy looked about ten years old with messy, dark brown hair and green eyes, very much like his own. Harry recognized him as Mark Evans, the same boy Dudley had been beating up last summer. He stepped backwards, slightly startled after just running into Harry. The young kid looked up at Harry with tears in his eyes.

"Please help me. Dudley Dursley's gang has been chasing me. Can you help me? Hide me or something?" Harry felt a surge of anger towards Dudley. _Honestly _Harry thought, _How could Dudley be so cruel. These poor kids are all defenseless._ For a quick second, Harry thought about going and finding Dudley and his gang; release some of the bottled up anger that had been flowing inside him. But then he thought better of it. He didn't want to start something with Dudley and accidentally use magic against him.

"Of course," Harry replied after a couple seconds. "Follow me." Harry led Mark towards the large bushes. He pushed a big branch out of the way and motioned for Mark to follow him through. Once hidden behind all the bushes, Harry broke the silence.

"So what is that fat oaf and his gang chasing you for?" Harry asked intently.

"Well," said Mark, "when he and his friends came after me, I started to run away. Then when they all stopped and where too tired, I yelled that they would never catch me, because they are all too fat and smoke. I don't know why I said it. I guess I was just really really mad." _Jeeze, this kid is officially my hero. _Harry thought.

"Wow. That took some guts kid. I'm proud of you." Harry, just trying to lighten things up, saluted Mark. At this, Mark giggled and finally let loose a smile.

"I know. I was surprised at myself, too." Suddenly the two heard the unmistakable grunt of his cousin Dudley's voice, followed by the ticking of the expensive racing bikes.

"Piers! You take half the guys and go through the left side of the park. Me and the rest will go through the right. Find that little toad. No one cheeks me!" Harry peeked up from behind the bushes, and saw about eight guys on bikes splitting into their two different groups. He pushed Mark underneath the bench, nervous that they would be seen.

"Ok. They're gone now." Harry helped Mark back up onto the bench. He looked back over the bushes. "They're way on the other side of the park now."

"Thanks a lot. That was a close one. By the way, I never caught your name."

"Harry Potter." Harry knew what was coming as soon as he said his name. Mark suddenly looked very green.

"So y…y… you're the boy that goes to St. Brutus' whatever?" Mark looked at Harry as if he was about to go homicidal on Mark.

"No. I mean yes. But please. There's no reason to be scared of me." Mark became suspicious.

"Prove it," Mark said with narrowed eyes.

"Ok. Umm. I just hid you from Dudley and his gang." Harry said.

"O. That's right." Mark became friendly again. "So if you aren't dangerous why do you go to that school?"

"Well, can you absolutely, positively keep a secret. If not just tell me now."

"Of course I can keep a secret. Plleeease tell me!!!"

Harry didn't quite know if he should tell Mark or not. He decided on telling him something that was close but not quite the truth.

"Ok. My aunt and uncle haven't the most caring guardians. They are always quick to put me down. So after primary school, I was accepted to a special school. Now that I go to a school far away, they can't continue to make my life so horrible all the time. But in the summer time they still can, telling people I go to St. Brutus'. So that's why everyone thinks I am a criminal."

"I didn't know someone's own family could be so mean. I hope I'm accepted to your school. That would be cool." Harry thought it would be pretty cool too. "Harry, if you don't mind me asking, but what happened to your parents?" Mark asked. He was listening to Harry very closely.

"They were killed in a car crash when I was about one year old." Harry said this and there once again was a silence.

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel." Mark looked down at the ground. "My dad, Nick Evans, died when I was really young too." After a few moments a certain question popped into Harry's mind. He wondered why he hadn't thought of it before.

"Hey Mark, I was wondering if you knew if you are related to a Lily or Petunia Evans."

"Umm, I don't know. We might be. Tonight I'll ask my mom. I don't know if she'll know though, because, of course, Evans was my dad's last name." Harry was pretty excited, He thought he wouldn't mention anything to Mark until he had asked his mom. He didn't want either of them to get their hopes up.

"Well I think I should probably get home now. It'll start to get dark any minute, and I don't want mom to worry." Mark started out of the bushes, then turned around suddenly.

"Harry, you think you could walk me home. You know, just in case Dudley and his gang are still looking for me." Mark gave Harry the puppy dog look.

"Of course. Which way do you live?" Harry asked as they walked out from behind the bushes.

"Just down here on Wisteria Walk." And they started off down the street. They soon passed by Mrs. Figg's. Harry heard the sound of what sounded like someone falling behind them. _Probably poor, clumsy Tonks._ Harry concluded. About three houses away from Mrs. Figg's, Mark stopped.

"Well this is it." They were standing in front pretty big, blue house. There were two floors and the windows at the bottom of the house revealed a basement.

"Do you want to come in Harry. I'm sure my mom would like to meet you." Mark opened the door as he asked Harry.

"Sure Mark. I just can't stay too long. Like you said it'll be dark in a little while." Mark showed Harry into the house.

They walked through the door into what looked like the living room. It was pretty clean, but not abnormally clean like the Dursleys'. Mark's mom came through the doorway leading into the kitchen.

"Hi Mark. Who's your friend?" She said eyeing Harry.

"This is Harry, mom. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, but don't worry, he's a really nice guy. Harry helped me hide from those bullies that have been chasing me lately."

"Hello Harry. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand to shake Harry's. "I'm Mark's mom, Anna. Thank you so much for helping out Mark." Then she added with a whisper so Mark wouldn't hear. "And thanks for becoming friends with Mark. I was wondering if he was ever going to make any here in Little Whinging." Then Anna looked over to see what Mark was doing. He had busied himself in the refrigerator.

"No problem Ms Evans. Mark is a cool kid."

"Please, call me Anna." Mark came back and sat on the couch.

"Mom, Harry was wondering if we are related to… Who'd you say again Harry."

Harry looked back at Anna, hopeful and said "O. Lily and Petunia Evans. They're relatives of mine."

"O really." Anna was really intrigued. "Those were actually the names of his sisters." Harry's heart did a flip inside his chest. "They were much older than him. By the time they were out of school Nick was just going into primary school. Nick told me Lily became very distant to the rest of the family. Then Petunia did the same, but she became distant in a different way. She left the family angry with something or someone. If I recall, it had something to do with Lily being accepted to a better school or something of that sort. There was always some sort of big secret about Lily. Anyways, enough of my ramblings, how are you related to them?"

"Actually Lily was my mother. She passed away when I was really young though. So now I live with Aunt Petunia."

"Really, well it looks like we've finally found some of your dad's family, Mark. What about Petunia, is she still bitter?"

"No, not at all. But she was for a long time though."

"O well that's nice."

"Um, Anna. Do you know what happened to their parents? I was never really allowed to ask questions about the family/"

"Well that's another thing Nick wasn't allowed to tell us. The only thing he could tell me was they were murdered by some lunatic after Lily and her husband." _So. That's it. _Harry thought. _Everything leads back to Voldemort. He not only killed my parents but my grandparents as well._

"And Nick?" Harry asked.

"We were told by the police, some strange police in cloaks, that he was killed in a car accident." _Probably the_ _Magical Enforcement Squad. _Harry thought. _Voldemort once again._

"Well I think I should get going. It was great talking to you." Harry said.

"Do come back tomorrow Harry. You could tell us a little more about the family. What you know about them." Anna was about as excited as Harry, finding out they had other family. "You can come by for lunch."

"Sure. Should I come around noon?" Harry was only to happy to come over and talk again.

"That would be just dandy dear."

"Ok. I'll be here. I'll see ya tomorrow Mark." Harry said as he got up from the couch.

"Bye Harry. See you tomorrow!" And he opened the door for Harry. With one last wave, Harry started down the street.

_ Wow. It's all so weird. This morning Aunt Petunia started being nice and now I found new family. Well all I know for sure is that once I get home I have a letter to write. I wonder if Dumbledore new about Anna and Mark. Probably not. He said himself that the Dursleys are my only family. Hmmm…Mark's eleven, the age kids get their letters. No _Harry thought firmly._ I shouldn't get my hopes up. Mark is a normal muggle. I can settle with just having new family. _Harry was surprised to see that his feet had carried him all the way back to number four. He heard the familiar clicking sound and to turned around only to see none other than Dudley, hopping off his brand new racing bike. Dudley just threw the expensive bike against the driveway, and began to walk into the house.

"What are you looking at Potter?" Dudley spat.

"O nothing. Did you ever find Mark Evans?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"No. We searched everywhere… Hey! How'd you know about him." Dudley said very curiously.

"Well, you see I actually helped him hide from you and the rest of those brutes you call friends." Harry said with a big grin on his face.

"Potter! You are always ruining everything!" Dudley yelled angrily.

"Yes well that's just me." And with this last comment Harry went inside and up the stairs. As soon as he was in his bedroom, he went over to her perch, pat Hedwig, and gave her an owl treat. Taking off his sneakers and putting down his wand, he remembered the letter he meant to write. So he went to his desk and pulled out a quill, ink, and some parchment. He sat down and began to write a letter to Dumbledore. He signed the letter then reread it.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Today while I was at the local park, I met a small boy named Mark Evans. As you might have noticed, he has the same surname as my mother. Later today when I met his mother, Anna Evans, she mentioned how her late husband had two sisters, Lily and Petunia. So I am writing to see if you can confirm that these two are really family.

I was also wondering when I would be leaving to Hogwarts to begin the magical part of training. And do you know where Hermione and Ron are this summer?

Please write me back as soon as you can. Give everyone my regards, and thanks once again Professor.

Harry

Harry looked over his letter, satisfied, he beckoned Hedwig down from her perch. He attached the letter to her leg and with one last pat and owl treat, he set Hedwig on her way. Then Harry looked over to the clock. _Wow it took me a half an hour just to write this letter? _Harry felt the familiar tingle in his eyes. He was very tired. Harry laid down on his bed, slowly drifting off to sleep, with the image of his new family members fresh in his mind…

A/N: As of now, you should be expecting updates at least every three days. Thanks to JAckie, my first and only reviewer.


	3. Hogwarts Letters

Harry Potter and the Voldemort Resistance

By Bado

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter franchise.

Chapter 3 Hogwarts Letters

Harry woke up with to a slight tap on his window. The sun was gleaming in through his window. He sat up and turned around to see the cause of his early awakening, two large screech owls. He opened his window and let them in. The two owls hopped in onto his bed. One was a Daily Prophet owl; the other owl was carrying an official looking envelope as well as the usual Hogwarts letter. He relieved the owls of their burden, but only the Daily Prophet owl left. Harry decided that he would first look through the Daily Prophet, leaving the excitement of his O.W.L. results for last.

Harry gasped as he unrolled the copy of the paper. The front page showed a very shocking revelation.

****

Cornelius Fudge Fired, New Acting Minister

Yesterday in a surprise ruling, the Wizengamot ruled Cornelius Fudge's conduct in office irresponsible. The Wizengamot stated that Fudge, as well as his cabinet, kept information about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named away from the public. Fudge and his closest employees were taken from their positions. The minister's Senior Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, was not only fired but sent to Azkaban prison for a lifetime sentence for the use of an Unforgivable Curse on a student during her brief reign as headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She took to using the Cruciatus Curse on one student when he refused to tell what he knew of Albus Dumbledore's whereabouts.

The temporary Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, was asked to take the position after being nominated by Albus Dumbledore, who was a victim of Fudge's antics in office. Taking Amelia's place as head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department is Arthur Weasley, a loyal Ministry worker who has been working in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department for the past twenty years.

Many changes are anticipated now that Fudge is out of office. Amelia Bones is currently working with Arthur Weasley to come up with new ways the magical community is to deal with the new rise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as well as his followers, the Death Eaters. More news is pending.

Harry read and reread this article several times. He couldn't believe it. But then again, if anyone deserved a promotion, it was Mr. Weasley. The Weasleys were the nicest family Harry had ever known. Though they had little, they were quick to share it with anyone in need.

More and more surprising news came all summer. First there were disappearances in the prophet. Then they published stories about deaths of ministry workers. Voldemort had defiantly made his presence known.

Harry thought about it for a while, before finally picking up and looking through the rest of the prophet. There was nothing else really interesting, except an article on the current progress of Azkaban. They were looking for alternative guards for the prison as the Dementors had finally abandoned the prison. This had comes as a surprise to many people, many except of course, Dumbledore and the Order. Dumbledore had been predicting this since Voldemort's rise to power about one year ago. There were also some new charms mentioned in the article used to make the prison walls completely unbreakable.

Harry then turned to his other letter. He picked it up like it was a Howler, ready to explode at any minute. Harry finally ripped it open. He first pulled out his booklist, then quickly put it to the back, not wanting it to reveal his results. Harry took in a deep breath of air as he carefully unfolded his O.W.L. results. He held the future of his whole wizarding career right there in the palm of his hand.

Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,

Below are the results of the your O.W.L. examinations that you took this past school year. The grading scale is as follows:

O-Outstanding, two O.W.L.s

E-Exceeds Expectations, one O.W.L

A-Average, one O.W.L.

D-Dreadful, no O.W.L.

T-Troll, no O.W.L..

Charms

Theory-E

Practical-E

Overall-E

Transfiguration

Theory-A

Practical-E

Overall-E

Herbology

Theory-A

Practical-A

Overall-A

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Theory-O

Practical-O 1

Overall-O with Honors

Potions

Theory-O

Practical-E

Overall-O

Care of Magical Creatures

Theory-O

Practical-O

Overall-O

Astronomy

Theory-D

Practical-D

Overall-D

Divination

Practical-T

History of Magic

Theory-D

Overall-D

Total Score: 10 O.W.L.s

Congratulations on your ten O.W.L.s Mr. Potter. Enclosed on the next piece of parchment is the list of classes available to you as well as your booklist for your sixth year.

Harry folded the letter back up. He was speechless. He was the happiest he'd been in a long time; the revelation of new family, Ron's families' new found wealth, and now he had achieved grades good enough on his examination to start on the path to becoming an Auror, his dream career. Harry's heart was beating almost so hard that it came out of his throat. Harry then picked up his booklist and unfolded it.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Below is the list of N.E.W.T. level classes available to you along with electives. Also note the two new classes available to fifth, sixth, and seventh years only. Professor Dumbledore also asked me to inform you that you will be continuing with your studies in Occlumency. To choose which classes you wish to take, tap the classes on the list with your wand, then below that, the books needed will appear for each class you choose. Please tear off the book list then send the class list back with the owl that should be waiting there for your reply (He looked over to see that the big screech owl was indeed waiting patiently for him to finish.) Once again the Hogwarts Express will leave from Platform 9 and ¾ at eleven o'clock A.M. on September 1st. Hope you have a great summer holiday.

Deputy Headmistress,

Minerva McGonagall

Standard N.E.W.T. Classes:

Sixth Year N.E.W.T. Level Charms

Sixth Year N.E.W.T. Level Transfiguration

Sixth Year N.E.W.T. Level DADA

Sixth Year N.E.W.T. Level Herbology

Sixth Year N.E.W.T. Level Potions

Electives:

Sixth Year N.E.W.T. Level Care of Magical Creatures

Advanced DADA Training Period

Study Hall

Harry reached over to his bedside table to pick up his wand. At first, he was only going to choose the four required N.E.W.T. level classes and the Advanced DADA Training, then he began to think about the positive aspects of the other extra classes. Harry figured that knowledge of Herbology will more than likely come in handy somewhere down the road. This was also true for Care of Magical Creatures. Then he figured Study Hall would be useful as it would give him one whole period to do all his homework. The classes he chose glowed blue on the parchment. He then looked down to see the booklist that had appeared.

The Occlumency Theory

By Jeffery Silo

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six

by Miranda Goshawk

The Advanced Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

Advanced Spells, Enchantments, Charms, and Curses Used In Defense Against the Dark Arts by Backell Amold

Herbology: An Advanced Field Handbook

by Algie Longbottom

Advanced Potion Brewing

by Geldew Galion

Magical Creatures Native To Great Britain and Surrounding

By Bob Atoll

You may also want to purchase extra books on DADA due to the fact that you have chosen to take the Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts Training class. I highly recommend some of the Auror pre-training manuals as well as a couple books on advanced Defense.

Harry tore off the book list and set it on the bedside table along with his wand. Harry realized it was already eleven fifteen. He had been going over the Daily Prophet and his letters for two hours already. He gave the owl that had been waiting his class list with all the classes still glowing blue. He stuffed his results and his booklist back into the envelope. Harry then jumped off his small twin bed and bounded down the stairs, still clad in his pajamas. He walked into the kitchen to see his Aunt Petunia at the table eating a sandwich.

"Good morning Aunt Petunia." Harry said gleefully as he filled up a glass with orange juice.

"You mean good afternoon. I would offer you some breakfast but it's already lunch. Would you like a sandwich and some chips." Petunia asked.

"That would be great. Thank you." Harry said, thankful he didn't have to make his own lunch.

"Here you go." She said as she put the big sub sandwich down in front of him. "You seem very happy this morning Harry." Harry looked up and forcefully choked down the enormous bite he had just taken.

"I just received my examination results. I did pretty well." He said with smile.

"That's wonderful Harry. Do you mind me taking a look at them?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Not at all Aunt Petunia. Let me run up to my room and grab them." Harry set down the large sandwich and left the kitchen to run back up the stairs. He was back within a minute with the envelope in his hands.

"Here you go." He said as he handed the letter over to his aunt.

"Wow these are very good Harry. Better than I could have ever expected for Dudley. But what exactly is are theses subjects." She pointed out to Harry Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Divination.

"Well you see, Transfiguration is the magic used to transform one object into another. Herbology is the study of magical plants. Defense Against the Dark Arts is a class that teaches how to defend yourself against dark wizards and creatures And Divination is the branch of magic that deals with predicting the future. Though the head of Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall, says it's a very imprecise branch. That one is also probably my least favorite class." Harry finished. It was quite strange talking to his aunt when before, he was grounded if he even mentioned the name of his school.

"Wow. There really is so much I don't know about your world Harry. I wish I wouldn't have gotten so jealous of your mother. She really was a great woman, or, err, witch. I hope she still isn't holding a grudge like I did for so many years."

"Its ok Aunt Petunia. I'm sure she understands. Don't worry yourself over it." For the first time ever Harry was pulled into a tight embrace by his aunt. The hug lasted at least a minute before she released him.

"Harry this morning after I dropped off Vernon and Dudley at the mall, I went over the department store and bought you some brand new clothes. I got you some new jeans, shorts, and t-shirts." She pulled out a bag from underneath the table, and passed it over to Harry. "I know its not much and it can't make up for the years of neglect, but I hope this gift can start that process." Harry reached up and grabbed the gigantic bag from Aunt Petunia. "I also threw out all Dudley's old clothes."

"Thanks you so much Aunt Petunia. There great." Harry said as he peeked into the bag. Some new clothes was an understatement. She had bought him an entire new wardrobe.

"Well, I think I should get going. I'm supposed to pick Vernon and Dudley up from the mall at noon. I'll see you this afternoon Harry." So she picked up her small purse and walked out of the kitchen, then out the front door. Seconds later, Harry heard the roar of the engine starting up.

Harry finished up his sandwich and orange juice and walked out of the kitchen with his letter and new clothes swinging from his arm. He went up the stairs and into his small bedroom. He pulled out one of his new t-shirts and a pair of shorts. He then went across the hall and took a shower. When he came back into his bedroom, after he was all clean and dressed, he dumped the rest of the contents of the big bag onto his bed. He put lots of new shirts away in his closet and all the new shorts and jeans into his small dresser. He looked over at his clock. It was already five till noon. Harry hustled over and snatched up his wand and put it in his waistband. He hustled out of the house and ran all the way to the Evans' house.

Harry arrived slightly out of breath. He rang the doorbell. Mark opened the door.

"Hey Harry. Come on in!" Mark opened the door wide and invited Harry in. "Mom just about has lunch ready out back." Mark led Harry through the living room, the kitchen, and out the back door.

"Hello Harry dear. Nice to see you again." Anna said as she flipped the hamburgers that were on the grill. "They should be just about done. Mark will you run in and get a plate for me to put these burgers on?" Mark ran into the house and came back about two seconds later.

"Burger Harry?" Anna asked as she set the plate down on the patio table.

"Sure." Harry said. And they all sat down on at the table. Anna served Harry and Mark hamburgers and asked them what condiments they wanted on their burgers. They were quite good. As Harry finished his, he heard Mark pipe up to his right.

"Hey Harry guess what!" Mark seemed very excited.

"What's that Mark?" Harry asked as he swallowed his second bite.

"This morning I got a letter, it said that I was accepted to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It said that a real wizard will be coming to explain things a bit more to us this afternoon. Mom reckons its just a joke though." Mark added the last bit with a frown. He said all this very fast. It took time for it all to sink in. Anna looked as if Mark had just said something quite embarrassing.

"Mark are you serious?" Mark nodded his head vigorously. "Well you got your wish Mark. You were accepted to the same school as me." At this, Anna's jaw dropped.

"Let's go inside, you'll be more comfortable while me and Mark throw questions at you." The three went back inside. Mark and Anna sat on the fairly large sofa while Harry retreated to the recliner. So back to our conversation. This school, Hogwarts, is real!?"

"Of course it's real. Next year I will be going into my sixth year there." Said Harry. Mark once again piped up.

"If you've been going to a school like this, how come you haven't told us yet?"

"Well you see, we have a whole other world, other than the non-magical one you see around you everyday. In our world, there are whole communities hidden from muggles. Wizards have their own hospitals, zoos, and we even have a Ministry. That's why so many secrets have been kept from you about your husband's family. Nick's parents, my grandparents, were killed by an evil dark wizard, looking for my parents. This was probably the same with Nick too."

"What else can you tell us about the magical world Harry? What's this ministry like? And what about Hogwarts. What are the classes like? And…" Mark seemed to be full of questions.

"Hold on a minute. I know lots about the magical world, but I am still an underage wizard. Every time I go into the magical world, I learn something new. I will be able to answer your simplest questions, but I really think you should wait until the Hogwarts official comes and talks to you to ask the ones that really confuse you." Harry said knowingly. "I think I should explain something to you right now though. Right now in the magical world, a war is being fought." Harry continued on, in a grave tone, after the loud gasp from the mother and her son. "Lord Voldemort, the same one who was after my parents about 15 years ago, is now back to power. He has now begun to pick up his battle against the rest of the world. His main goal is and has always been to purify the blood of all wizards. He and his many followers have fun in torturing and killing all who are muggle, muggle-born, and half blood. He also is quick to destroy anyone who stands in his way. But we are working against him. The headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, started the movement against Voldemort; a group called the Order of the Phoenix. The members of this group have been working restlessly to protect everyone from Voldemort." Harry was interrupted by Anna.

"But if this Lord Voldy guy kills muggle-born wizards then, I don't know if sending Mark to this school is such a good idea."

"Yes, I figured that would come up. The way I see it, Voldemort goes after all including helpless non-magical people like yourself. Having Mark go to Hogwarts and learning all the spells, charms, and other things would be a relief. This would mean if Voldemort ever did come after you, Mark would be able to defend the two of you." Harry stopped seeing Anna was very lost in thought. After several minutes Anna replied.

"Well Harry, I see your point. I am now positive where Mark will be attending next semester. But where will we buy all these supplies. I've never seen anywhere in London that sells spell books or wands." Anna asked very interested.

"There's actually a wizard shopping alley known as Diagon Alley. It's hidden in the heart of London. There are so many shops there, when I first went I felt like I needed several extra pairs of eyes so I could try and see everything at once." Harry was about to explain all the shops when there was a knock at the door. Mark jumped up at once.

"They're here, they're here!" Mark nearly fell out of his chair trying in his excitement. He ran to the door as fast as he could. The three were all surprised to see an elderly witch with black hair wrapped in a bun, hidden underneath a large pointed hat.

A/N: Thanks guys.


	4. The Death of Another

Harry Potter and the Voldemort Resistance

By Bado

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter franchise.

Chapter 4 The Death of Another

"Hello there Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said as she stepped in through the doorway, her pointed hat brushed the top of it. "Professor Dumbledore told me I'd probably see you here. No, no, go ahead and stay." She said as Harry got up to leave. "There's nothing I have to say that you are forbidden to hear. I'm just here to explain out world. There's even some things you can help me explain." She then turned to Anna and Mark.

"Hello, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I am the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts as well as the Transfiguration professor." She then held out her hand to shake Anna's then turned to Mark and shook his hand as well.

"Hello Professor McGonagall. I am Anna Evans, Mark's mother."

"Nice to meet you Ms Evans. Now, straight to business. Am I right in concluding that Harry here has already explained much of the magical world to you." Both Mark and Anna nodded their heads in unison.

"And as I can assume there was probably some Mr. Potter couldn't explain. Do either of you have any questions?" And Anna and Mark were off. They asked every question imaginable, from the Hogwarts curriculum, to the different shops in Diagon Alley. When McGonagall finished her speech Mark interjected.

"Ms McGonagall," He was interrupted by the transfiguration professor, correcting him, saying that when at school he was expected to address her by Professor, so he should get used to it now.

"O, sorry professor. I was wondering if you could give us a demonstration of what I will be learning." McGonagall smiled then replied. "Of course. I was expecting you to ask." McGonagall then whipped out her wand in an impressive manner, then said "Wingardium Leviosa!" as she pointed her wand at a window. It slowly rose up. Then she exclaimed, "Avis," and a small flock of birds came out of the tip of her wand.

"These are just a couple novelty spells. Like I have explained, we teach all the defense curses, transfiguration, many, many charms, potions, and studies of the various magical animals and plants. After your second year, you will be able to choose a couple extra classes as electives. All classes we offer at Hogwarts will aide in some way to a magical career you wish to pursue after graduation." McGonagall finished as Mark began to ask another question about the magical world.

"And what kind of careers do wizards and witches hold in your world?" Asked Mark interestedly.

"Well it really all depends on what things take your interest. Take Mr. Potter here for example. He has always done exceptionally well in his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. So he has decided to try and become an Auror, an employee at the Ministry of Magic who chases down dark wizard and witches. Other available choices are the countless other positions at the Ministry Healers, the equivalent to doctors in the muggle world, it's possible to open shops in Diagon Alley. Like I said, it's really depends on whatever subject you fancy. You could find a job dealing with every subject." McGonagall said as Anna started another question.

"I would also like to hear more about the laws that the Ministry enforces. It would be extremely helpful."

"Yes, Ms Evans, I completely understand. I will send you a copy of the short version the Ministry publishes. It should be here in no less than five days."

"Ok and about Mark's school materials. I remember you mentioning that most magical places are hidden from non-magical people. If this is so, how am I going to take Mark to Diagon Alley get his wand and cauldron and any thing else he needs if I can't even find the place?"

"We actually have muggle born students along with their parents escorted to Diagon Alley before their first year of school. We've found that once a muggle has been able to find it and see it once they have no problem finding it times after that." She stopped for a moment. "Has Harry mentioned the Order of the Phoenix?" After acknowledging the two nods, she continued. "A few members will be escorting all muggle families to do their shopping." Now that the subject turned to Diagon Alley, Harry once again joined the conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt Professor, but has Professor Dumbledore mentioned anything about when I will be able to go?" McGonagall turned to Harry.

"Umm yes, he did actually." Harry leaned in closer to hear his head of house. "Professor Dumbledore said you will be going the same day you will leave to Hogwarts to begin your training. You, the other students going for summer training, and several Order members including myself will all go together. We will also be escorting the Evans' there. But this should've all been explained in the letter Dumbledore sent back with that brilliant owl of yours very early this morning. Hasn't she arrived back yet.?" Harry must've went pale. He was very worried now. Hedwig had never once failed a delivery. His loyal and always faithful friend surely should've been home by now. Harry excused himself to the bathroom.

_O no! _Harry thought. _Please let Hedwig come home ok_. _She's always been such a great friend. My only company while with the Dursleys for the past six years. No, Voldemort couldn't have gotten to her. Please make it home girl. Please, please, please…_

Harry regained his composure. He opened the door and started towards the stairs. As he reached the first step, he head a crash followed by what he was sure, was Anna's scream. Harry ran half way down the stairs and jumped off the other half. In mid jump, Harry unsheathed his wand.

Harry turned a corner, ready to duck any curses thrown at him He was surprised to see, not several Death Eater like he had been expecting, but three owls who had seemed to smash through the Evans' front picture window. The first owl on the far right, Ron's owl Pig, let out a small low key note (very strange compared to his usual high pitched and ever present hoot). The other owl on the very left was a strange hawk owl. The owl flanked by the other two was barely recognizable as he it was bloody and one wing was mangled. Professor McGonagall practically leapt off of her seat. She quickly said an incantation and the poor bird was clean. The blood being removed revealed snow white feathers speckled here and there with black. Harry took a closer look only to realize which bird it was.

"O my god! Hedwig! Professor you have to do something. Take her to Hagrid straightaway. We gotta…" Harry was cut off by Professor McGonagall.

"Harry dear. Please calm down. I know this owl is your friend, and you'd like to do anything you can for her. But Harry, sadly there is nothing we can do. She is too badly injured to make the journey to Hogwarts, or any magical creature specialist for that matter. I don't even see how it was possible for her to make it back here." Harry lowered his head as he came to the understanding that his pet owl, no friend, for the past five years was now surely going to die. Tears began to trickle steadily down his cheeks. The lights in the house flickered several times.

"Mr. Potter would you like maybe to say a few words to her. She may not be absolutely conscious, but she more than likely can recognize your voice. Like I said, she always was such an exceptionally smart owl." Said McGonagall as she plucked the letter from the owls talons and handed it over to Harry. _Loyal bird_ Harry thought fondly as he stuffed it in his back pocket. The he then knelt in the same spot McGonagall had.

"Hey there girl." Harry said solemnly. "Well I guess this is goodbye. You've always been loyal to me Hedwig. You've always been a great friend. My only companionship during the summers." Harry started sobbing madly. He could barely choke out a short, "Love ya girl." Hedwig opened her eyes for one brief second and with one last hoot she closed them again. She was gone.

Later that evening Harry sat at his desk, thinking over the events of the previous afternoon. After Hedwig had passed, Professor McGonagall conjured a cloth and wrapped up the dead bird. Harry then said goodbye to the Mark, Anna, and Professor McGonagall. He walked home with the tears still steadily flowing from his bright green eyes. When Harry got back to the Dursleys' house, he was thankful no one was home yet. Harry got a shovel and buried Hedwig in the back yard, amongst the bushes so she wouldn't be disturbed in her final resting place. As he placed the last scoop of dirt on the small unmarked grave, he proceeded to say a short prayer.

Harry was sitting at his desk when he suddenly remembered the letter, the last letter Hedwig ever delivered. _Must be the one McGonagall mentioned._ He thought. Harry turned over the envelope to see Ron's handwriting. He then opened the envelope, unfolded it, and began to read.

Dear Harry,

Hey Harry! Hope your summer's been going good. Mine hasn't been to bad. I've just been hanging out here at the Burrow. Fred and George have been coming by and showing off some new products. Man, they're going to making a killing. They're giving mom and dad galleons to buy our school things this year. I told them thank you so much my jaw's going to fall off. They said they plan on having an entire catalog out by the time we're back in school. It's also been rather quiet, what with me and Gin being the only kids left here.

Anyways, did you hear about Dad's promotion? Well if you didn't, he's been promoted to head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. With the huge raise, dad's planning on doing some major remodeling on the Burrow.

Speaking of school things, Dumbledore stopped by the Burrow this morning and asked me to add a few things in this letter from him. He told me that yes he has confirmed it, I don't know what he's confirmed though. We (when I say we I mean the students going to train at school) are going to Diagon Alley this Saturday. From Diagon Alley we are going straight to Hogwarts and are to begin training Monday. Then I guess we'll just stay there until end of next semester. You'll be Flooing here, the Burrow, from Mrs. Figg's house. Then from here we'll go to Diagon Alley. Be here by ten o'clock in the morning.

Well that's it for now. See you Saturday Harry.

Ron

Harry thought he wouldn't be able to smile for days after Hedwig's death. But hearing this news about him leaving to be with his other friends made Harry want to dance. He couldn't wait to go to Diagon Alley. He hadn't been in the magical community since his hearing last summer. He was also more motivated to learn, so for the first time ever Harry was very eager to buy a few extra books. He didn't only want books on curses, but every subject. Harry was more than motivated, he was dedicated. Another shop he definitely wanted to stop by was the twins' store. He of course was the sole investor and wanted to see how good their business was going. He was also pretty sure he could find more useful things in the interesting shops he'd never been to before. Harry could definitely go for a double scoop over at Fortescue's parlor right about now. Harry, to tired to got on with his fantasies of Diagon Alley, went over to his

twin bed.

Harry's eyelids closed. An image of a large snowy owl flying majestically over the mountains near Hogwarts was the last thing he saw as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Friends

Harry Potter and the Voldemort Resistance

By Bado

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter franchise.

Chapter 5 Friends

The next day seemed to pass very fast for Harry. On Friday, Harry informed to his aunt that he was leaving the next day. Harry wasn't sure which explanation took longer the explanation of Floo Powder, or Mrs. Figg being in contact with the magical world. Later that morning, Harry met Mark at the park. Mark consoled Harry, telling Harry about a dog he had when he was seven years old. Mark said he went through it and so did everyone else. It seemed weird for Harry to be taking advice from a ten year old. After their chat, Anna took the boys to a movie. The movie was a real cheesy magic powers one. A girl discovered she had some sort of mind powers. Harry liked it though, he hadn't really seen any movies about magic. Or any movies what so ever for that matter. After the movie the was over, Harry said goodbye to Mark and Anna, and told them he's see them tomorrow.

The next day Harry woke up early, in anticipation for his journey. He took a very quick shower and got all ready to depart, which was two hours away. He quickly but neatly began to pack all his old robes (he decided he needed to get new ones this year), his new clothes, and all of his old schoolbooks. When Harry got to his most prized possessions, his father's Invisibility Cloak, the Marauder's Map, and his Firebolt, he slowed down his progress, wanting to be very careful with those items. He noticed when he was packing that all his belongings were becoming very cramped inside his trunk. _Going to have to get a new one sooner or later. Might as well be sooner._ He thought. So he made a mental note to get a new one today.

After he finished packing at nine o'clock, Harry went downstairs and had some breakfast with his Aunt Petunia (Uncle Vernon and Dudley had conveniently went out to breakfast). They had a wonderful chat over pancakes, sausage, hash browns, and orange juice. Harry decided it was time to say goodbye when he noticed they had been talking for forty-five minutes.

"Well Aunt Petunia. I think I should probably get going."

"Ok Harry. Have a great school year. And do be careful dear." She said as she walked Harry to the door.

"I will. Bye." And with one last wave Harry grabbed his trunk and started out the door. Suddenly his aunt stopped him.

"Did you think you were going to get away without giving me a hug?" She said in mock anger. So Harry hustled over and gave his aunt a huge hug. Just as they let go, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." His aunt then stepped over Harry's luggage and opened the door. Standing there was a tawny headed man dressed in shabby wizard robes.

"Hey Professor Lupin. So are you here to help me with all this?" Harry said as he walked over to the door.

"You're correct Harry." Lupin said as he shook the young wizard's hand.

"Ok cool. Well you can shrink my things and we'll be off." Harry said as he pulled Lupin over to his trunk and the cage. With a quick spell, Harry's trunk was small enough to fit in his palm and the cage was small enough to pick up with two fingers.

"Alright, let's go down to Mrs. Figg's." Lupin turned to the door.

"See you next summer Aunt Petunia." And with one last wave, Harry was on his way back to the wizarding world.

Harry and Lupin walked in silence for only a couple of seconds, until the werewolf broke it.

"So Harry, how have you been?" He asked intently.

"Fine, just fine." Harry said as his voice trailed off.

"Come now Harry. I know I am not Sirius, but I would like to be a friend just as him."

"Of course Professor Lupin. You are already a great friend. You are the only true Marauder left." Harry said with a smile.

"That's another thing Harry. I am not your professor anymore. Please call me Remus, or Moony if you like." Remus smiled then asked his question again. "So now Harry. How are you doing?" Harry hesitated before answering.

"Well it's been rough. I miss Sirius so much. He was a great man."

"Of course he was Harry. So was that beautiful bird of yours."

"Thanks Moony. She was great. I don't think any pet could ever replace her." Thinking of his two deceased friends caused more tears to come. As they turned off the sidewalk into Mrs. Figg's yard, Harry wiped his eyes.

"Thanks Remus." Remus could only nod in response. He too was on the brink of tears. As the pair reached the door, Remus reached over and rang the small cat shaped doorbell. A second later a batty looking old woman with a house slippers on answered the door.

"Hello Harry dear. How has your summer been?"

"It's had its ups and downs." Harry said.

"O well. Just make sure not to dwell on the downs." She said knowingly. "Well I believe you two should be on your way. The Floo Powder is right there on the mantel." She said as she pointed to a small flower pot above the fireplace.

"Ok. Thank you Arabella. I'll see you soon." Remus said as he waved to her. Moony lit a magical fire with his wand He then stuck his hand in the Floo Powder and pulled out a small pinch. He threw it into the purple flames, then as they turned emerald green, Moony stepped in and called out, "The Burrow!" Harry then turned to Mrs. Figg and waved, then did exactly as Remus. Seconds later he was in the Weasley's living room, Remus in front of him.

"Ron and Hermione are waiting right through there." He pointed to the kitchen door. Harry walked through the doorway. Just as he came into the kitchen the air was knocked out of him.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked as she ran up and gave him a rib breaking hug.

"Easy Hermione. I've only been away for three weeks." Harry said as his other best friend walked up to him, hand outstretched.

"Hey there Harry." Ron said as Harry shook his hand.

"Hey Ron. So how have your guys' summers been?" Harry asked.

"Well, I've just been visiting with my parents. Dumbledore sent them a letter, about V-V-Voldemort. They were pretty scared at first, but then I explained to them that there were so many people working against him. But other than that it's been a rather pleasant summer." Hermione finished with a smile. "Mum thought it would be good for me to get involved with something, you know for something to keep all this stuff off of my mind besides homework. So I started gymnastics again. I was in it for a long time before I went to Hogwarts."

"Well that sounds fun." Ron said. "I've been just hanging out here with Ginny." The he added with a big grin. " It also seems that Ginny has once again taken a liking to our good buddy Harry here. She's been talking about how great you were in the Department of Mysteries ever since we got off the train." He quickly added, "Just don't tell her. She's taken a leaf outta Hermione's book and has been researching curses."

"Wait. I thought she was with Dean."

"She just said that to be able to see the look on Ron's face." Said Hermione casually.

"What are you talking about."

"O never mind. But anyways you weren't supposed to tell Harry." Hermione exclaimed. "O well. I guess he would've found out sooner or later." Hermione suddenly became very excited.

"O Harry! What did you get on your O.W.L.s? I've been dieing to find out." She said practically jumping up and down.

"I did pretty well." Harry said slightly self-conscious. He knew Hermione definitely had done better than him. "I got Os in Defense, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures. I had Honors in Defense. I got E's in Charms and Transfiguration. Then there was the A in Herbology. I failed the others. Ten O.W.L.s in all though. How about the two of you?" Hermione was the first to speak up

"I got Os in all the standard classes and Care of Magical Creatures. I got Es in Runes, Arithmancy, History of Magic, and Astronomy. Sixteen O.W.L.s in all." Harry's jaw dropped. The he remembered he was talking to Hermione.

"And you Ron?" Harry asked.

"I actually got nine O.W.L.s. Same grades as you except I didn't pass Herbology."

"That's great Ron." Harry said. "And what classes are you two taking?" He asked. Once again Hermione was the first to answer.

"I'm taking N.E.W.T. level everything, except Care of Magical Creatures. Plus, picked that extra Defense class and the Study Hall."

"You're not taking Care of Magical Creatures anymore?" Ron asked.

"No. I decided it wouldn't be doing anything for my career preparation." She said. "What about you Ron. What classes are you taking?"

"I'm taking all the standard N.E.W.T. level classes except Herbology. And my electives were that new Defense class and Care of Magical Creatures. And you Harry?"

"I'm taking the all the standard classes, and my electives are Care of Magical Creatures, the extra Defense class and Study Hall." Just then Ron's mom walked in.

"Hello Harry. Hope you've had a good summer. I am so sorry about Hedwig dear." She leaned over and gave Harry a big hug. The second bone crushing one today. "Well on a lighter note, it's time to go. You can leave your things here. Everything's being sent ahead." Harry pulled out his miniature trunk and bird cage and handed them over to Mrs. Weasley. "Well everyone is waiting for you three out by the fireplace." The trio followed her into the living room. Several Order members as well as a few other unexpected people were there.

"Hello Harry." Several people chorused. Standing in front of the fireplace were all of his fellow sixth years, as well as a couple fifth and seventh years, whom had been members of D.A. the previous year. Harry walked around the crowded room stopping and shaking hands or giving hugs (he even awkwardly shook Cho Chang's hand). After they were all done saying hello, they each (including a few Order members) in turn took a pinch of Floo Powder and left through the fireplace.

As Harry stepped through the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, he was surprised to see the Evans, looking rather nervous. Harry walked over to them.

"Hey Mark. Hey Anna. Come over here a second. I'd like to introduce you to a few friends of mine." Harry said as he lead them to the young wizards. He introduced each one of them by name. Then he explained to them who these obvious muggles were.

"This is Mark and Anna Evans. Or Aunt Anna and little cousin Mark." Harry said with a smirk. "This is what Dumbledore confirmed, that they are my family."

"That's great Harry." Said Hermione. From the right of them, a voice spoke up.

"All right children. We need to be on our way. We have many places to go." They all looked over to see Professor McGonagall.

The walked out of the Leaky Cauldron into the bright sunshine of Diagon Alley.


	6. Diagon Alley

Harry Potter and the Voldemort Resistance

By Bado

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter franchise.

Chapter 6 Diagon Alley

"Ok everyone listen up. Right now we're going to make our way to Gringott's if any of you need to make withdrawals. Mrs. Evans, you can exchange your currency for Galleons there." McGonagall said. When they reached Gringott's, McGonagall once again asked for everyone's attention.

"Ok everyone. Who here needs to go to their vaults?" McGonagall asked. Harry and Neville were the only ones to raise their hands. "Ok. You two will go with Remus and Tonks to your vaults. Now I assume you and you need to exchange money." She pointed to Hermione and Dean. "You can assist Ms Evans with that. When you are all done you will find the rest of us waiting here in the lobby. Now please hurry."

Harry and Neville followed the two Order members up to a high desk and watched them ask for a cart down to the boys' vaults. The same goblin that took Harry down to the vaults before his first year came down and asked for the keys. In turn, Harry and Neville placed their small keys in the long fingered hand of Griphook. He then led the four of them through a door off the main hall. They then climbed into a small cart and went started down a long track. After about five minutes, they reached Neville's vault.

"We'll wait here while you get your money." Remus said to Neville as he climbed out the side of the cart. Harry watched Neville go to the door as he waited for the short goblin to open his door. When the door opened Harry was quite surprised to see an amount of wizarding gold to rival his own. Neville hastily scooped a few handfuls into his bag. When Neville came back, the goblin started down the familiar path of tracks to Harry's own vault. Once inside his vault, Harry took in a couple more scoops of Galleons and Sickles than usual, his extra purchases in mind.

Five minutes later Harry, Neville, Remus, and Tonks were back with the others in the main hall. They were now catching on, and saw that Professor McGonagall was in charge today. So they were all watching her intently, waiting for instructions on where to go next.

"Ok everyone. Listen up. We will now head down to Flourish and Blotts." They walked down to the small bookstore together. When they arrived, the group assembled outside the door. Professor McGonagall gave them their instructions.

"After you all have your books, you will come back and wait out here for the rest of your peers to finish their shopping. Run along now. And do try to hurry." All the students hurried into the building.

Harry first went in and took out his long book list. He started in the Magical Creatures section and quickly found the book by Bob Atoll. Harry then passed up the Defense Against the Dark Arts section. _I'll probably take the longest there, so it'll go last. _He continued on to the Herbology section where he found Neville.

"Hey there Neville." Harry said casually. Neville said a quick "Hello," before burying his nose in a book titled Magical Plants of the Swiss Alps. Harry looked again at his booklist and realized something.

"Hey! Neville isn't your uncle's name Algie Longbottom?" Harry asked curiously. Neville looked up with a smile.

"O. Yeah it is. He's been gathering information for his book on all these excursions he's been going on over the past couple years. I always just thought he was a tourist at heart."

"Well that sounds fun." Harry said.

"Yeah. He's the one who got me interested in Herbology. Anyways, I didn't know you liked Herbology too. I thought I was the only one continuing with it."

"I figured it would come in handy at one time or another." Neville looked happy that Harry would be in his class with him.

"O. What field are you planning on going into?" Neville asked.

"I was planning on being an Auror." Neville got another big smile on his face.

"That's cool. Me too! I got good enough grades on my tests too. The only thing I'm not to excited for is Potions. Snape's going to be horrible this year."

"Yeah. Tell me about it. Well I better be going. Got some more books to get. See you in a little bit." And Harry walked down the aisle and turned the corner at the end.

He walked hurriedly walked through the Potions section and grabbed the required book. He then decided on a extra guide on N.E.W.T. Potions. Harry found the rest of his books with ease. When he was in the Miscellaneous section looking for his Occlumency book, he found a very interesting book. It was a book on the process an Auror in training goes through. Harry skimmed the pages and quickly put it in his basket. Then Harry went back to the Defense section and started at the front of the shelves. He just skimmed across the titles looking for helpful ones. When he was done he had ten new Defense Against the Dark Arts books. Half were on advanced curses and the other half were on various things from training to the history of dark wizards and their demise. He also found his two of the required books easily, _Advanced Spells, Enchantments, Charms, and Curses Used In Defense Against the Dark Arts_ and a Auror pre-training handbook.

Harry was the last one out of Flourish and Blotts. As he walked out, all the students stood up, obviously ready to leave. Professor McGonagall clapped her hands twice to get their attention.

"Everyone. I wish to be done before about four o'clock, so we're going to split into two groups. Everyone needing to go to the Apothecary for Potions will go with Remus, Tonks, and Alastor. You will go to the Apothecary, then when you are done you are free to go to any extra stores you want. The other group will go with myself, Mundungus, and Hestia. We will be going wherever you request. We will meet at the Leaky Cauldron in two hours."

Harry's group went to the right as the other group went to the left. With Harry's group, was Mark and Anna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. On their way, they discovered Luna's life ambition was to become a Healer. This was why she wanted to take Potions. Their time in the Apothecary wasn't long at all. The only had to ask the shopkeeper, a young witch with crimson hair, for one first year Potion set, one cauldron, two refill Potion sets, and four N.E.W.T. level potion kit.

When they left the Apothecary, Tonks took the Evans' to get the rest of Mark's things, such as wand and scales. Remus began to take requests for which shops they wanted to go to. Ginny, Luna, and Hermione all wanted to visit the Magical Menagerie and Eeylops Owl Emporium, so the six students and two adults started down the street. Once inside, Harry went over to the owl section and picked up a bag of Owl Treats. Then he remembered, feeling very foolish and sad at the same time, put them back. Ron came from behind Harry and picked up a package of the treats Hedwig used to like so much for his own owl. Then Ron turned to Harry again.

"Hey Harry. Don't feel so down. Look mate, there's plenty of other animals here. Why don't you go check out the crups or rats or kneazles." Ron said trying to make him feel better.

"Ok. I guess." Harry went up to the front and peered into the cages. _There's no replacing Hedwig._ He though. Then he went and sat on a bench in front of both the emporium and menagerie; Ron and Neville soon joined him. Suddenly Neville spoke.

"Trevor died. I was hoping to find something else, but there's nothing that could replace him." Neville sounded really sad.

"I'm sorry Neville. I lost Hedwig as well." Then there was an awkward silence. About five minutes later, Luna came out first with a pink rat, Ginny came next with a beautiful tawny owl, and then Hermione came with a bag of toys for Crookshanks.

They all got up and were ready to go to their next store. Ron, Neville, and Ginny decided to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies next. While they were walking down the street, Harry remembered his crowded trunk. He pulled Moody to the side.

"Um. Professor. This morning when I was packing, I realized my trunk was quite cramped. I thought of the space in your trunk and thought I might be able to get one like that." Harry said.

"Of course Harry. You planning on becoming an Auror right." Harry nodded. "Well all Aurors should have one with space like mine. Comes in mighty handy at times. And don't worry about it. You'll make the program for sure. With skills like those why wouldn't they accept you. Well let's go." Mad-Eye yelled over to Remus. "Oiy, Remus. I'm going to take Harry down to buy a new trunk. We'll meet up with you at the Quidditch store." Moody practically dragged Harry down to a small store to their right.

"Well, here it is lad. In we go." He opened the door for Harry.

The outside of the store misrepresented the inside. There were seemingly endless rows of trunks of all different shapes, sizes, and colors. A middle aged man met them at the front desk.

"How can I help you gentlemen." He was very friendly.

"Well my young friend here would like to purchase a trunk with extra space. Preferably an enlarged compartment. About room sized."

"Ok. Follow me." The shop keeper led them past about ten rows of fifty trunks. He stopped and bent down and pulled a lever. Three trunks sprang up and levitated there in front of the three.

"This on here is made of birch wood. It has three compartments. The first one is smaller than normal, about the size of a drawer. The second one is normal sized. The third compartment is the size of a very small bedroom." Harry nodded. He liked what he saw. The shop attendant pulled down the next one. "This one is exactly the same except the third compartment. This one has a fully furnished bedroom." The shopkeeper stopped, waiting for Harry's decision.

"But what about the third one?" Harry asked. The shopkeeper looked at Harry surprised.

"Well my boy, that one is quite pricey. It has been here for quite a while." The shopkeeper told Harry.

"O. Can I see it anyways?" Harry was a little excited.

"Ok. The trunk is made of holly. It has a beautiful design right here on the lock, a phoenix. The lock has a key that identifies one person only. If any one else tries to open it, the trunk will omit a small shock of electricity. This little device (he pointed to a small contraption underneath the lock) will allow you to shrink it for easy transport. This one has just one compartment, though it is much bigger than all three put together in the other ones. The inside is styled like a library. It has a several very comfy recliners and sofas. It has worktables, a large closet, cauldrons, a small arena, bookshelves, anything you would need to prepare for any situation. Your things won't move around inside when you're moving it, because nothing outside the trunk will affect the things inside, not even time. You can be in there working for hours, but it'll be like you've just stepped in and stepped out immediately. But like I said, it is very pricey. Twenty thousand Galleons." Harry felt he needed the trunk.

"I'll take it!" he said eagerly. Moody stepped in though.

"Wait, wait. Hold on there. That is a lot of money Harry. Are you sure you want to buy this?" Moody asked.

"Yes, I am positive." Harry had his mind set on buying this trunk.

"Well you're going to have to go back to your vault and get more money. I don't think you put enough into you bag there. Wait, I'll go get it. It'll be much faster if I Apperate." There was a loud _crack_, and he was gone. Harry turned to the shopkeeper.

"Do you think I can see the inside of it?"

"Of course. Hold one I'll go get the key." It was weird how the shopkeeper left to go get it and was back with the key only about ten seconds later.

"Here's the key. Just let me set it." He waved his wand in a circular motion over the key then said, "Eruces!" Then he told Harry to try the key. Harry put the key in the hole and the trunk sprung open.

"Wow this is nice." Harry said as he stepped down the small staircase that appeared at his feet.

"I take that back, this is great. Awesome." He said as he looked up in awe at the high ceilings. The walls seemed to be stone. The floor was done in tile, except for the small carpeted area underneath the couches and chairs. To the right, the a midsize pewter cauldron was set up. The large bookshelves were set up to the left. Closest to the stairs were two large worktables. At the far end of the trunk was the lounge area. Right behind one of the recliners was a door that Harry figured was the small arena. He went there first. Small was defiantly not the word Harry would've used. It was huge. Inside was an even higher ceiling. The room was oval shaped. After putting his new things in their proper places, Harry went back outside with the shopkeeper leading the way.

"I'll take your trunk up front. We can wait for your friend there." Just as the shopkeeper put the trunk down in front of the counter, there was a loud _crack_, and Moody was back.

"Here's your money laddy." Moody said as he placed the large bag of wizard money into Harry's hands. Harry then handed it over to the nice shopkeeper. The two wizards then started towards the door.

"Thanks you for your purchase. Have a great day." The shopkeeper called after them. When they left the shop, the two walked back to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Hey mate." Ron said as they walked in. "You find what you were looking for." He asked Harry.

"Sure did." Harry sad gleefully. Lupin called them together near the door.

"Ok we have time to go to one more store. Any suggestions?" He asked.

The six Hogwarts students, even Hermione, said in unison, "The twins' store."


	7. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Harry Potter and the Voldemort Resistance

By Bado

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter franchise.

Chapter 7 Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Remus and Moody led the six youngsters to a medium sized store halfway between the Leaky Cauldron and Gringott's. Harry recognized the store as the old premises for Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, but now there was a large sign that said in red letter "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Outside the store were Fred and Lee Jordan. They seemed to be giving demonstrations of Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-Bangs, the same that had caused so much mayhem the year before. Above them a large pink Catherine Wheel was emitting pink sparks among the large red and blue rockets.

"Hey everybody!" Fred called from atop the crate he was standing on. They approached the young inventor.

"You all getting your school supplies?" Fred asked as he stepped down.

"Yeah. Then we'll be sending them home to wait out the summer." Remus replied with a wink.

"Yes, yes. I remember now." Fred reminisced. He quickly changed the subject as he noticed the strange glances from the students.

"Well go on in and check out the merchandise. My better half will help you out with anything you need. And if you're interested in receiving the catalog, please sign the list that's at the front desk."

After they listened to the small speech they went inside. The store was covered wall to wall with practical joke aides. The shelves in the middle of the store held the great variety of fireworks, extendable ears, portable swamps, fake wands, trick candies, headless hats, and any other mischief making device you could want.

"Ok everyone. You have about half an hour to shop." Moody said.

Harry started in the fireworks section and quickly found a jumbo pack he wanted. His face fell as he looked at the price at the bottom. He'd already spent practically all his money he took out of his vault earlier that day, and he wasn't sure if Moody would let him take anymore out. Then Harry felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He quickly turned to see none other than George.

"Have you found something you like there Harry?" He asked.

"O yeah. But I don't know if I'm going to buy it." Harry said.

"Harry. There's no need to worry about the money. Yours is no good here. You are of course our most valued proprietor. Only one for that matter. So go ahead and pick out anything you want. I got to go check on some business. Dung is bringing some more supplies." George said as he left through a back door. Harry had picked out a couple large packages of fireworks as well as a Skiving Snackbox and a set of Extendable Ears when Ron found him.

"Harry, Harry! George just told me I can have a shopping spree. Let's go!" Ron said as he began to lead Harry around the store. "Mum let me come check it all out earlier this summer, and I've had my eye on a couple things." Ron lead Harry to a display of normal looking ink bottles

"Read the sign." Ron said, pointing to the very small sign. Harry's had to practically press his nose against it just so he could read it.

A New Invisible Ink

This new ink is not your normal disappearing ink. This ink is created with

a special charm, so that with a simple incantation only the person meant to

read it will be able to. This ink is repellent to any and all revealing spells.

Before even finishing the small paragraph, Harry had scooped a bottle of ink into the basket with the rest of his items. The two boys realized it was already about five minutes to leave. So they made their way to the front counter. As they reached the counter, Fred and George pulled the two into a back room, Ron not so pleased.

"Hey what's the big idea." Ron said.

"Settle down. In a minute you two will be thanking us." George said, holding his hand up.

"We've developed a new product. But we're not sure if we want to release it to the public as it can be very valuable during duels. So we're giving the prototypes to just a few people, you two and a few Order members." Fred said.

"Wait." Said Ron. "Mom let you two join the Order? How come?" Fred looked at Ron like he was stupid.

"Don't you remember what mom said last summer. Wizards who are of age and out of school. But that's not the point. We pulled you two aside to show you these." George said as he handed a plain looking bouncy ball to each Harry and Ron. A green one to Harry and a red one to Ron.

"These are shape shifting balls. Wave your wand over it a time or two while thinking of a particular object, and it will take shape of that object in an instant. Go ahead try it out." George said. So Harry set the small green ball down on the table and waved his wand over the green ball. He closed his eyes and thought of Hedwig. When he reopened his eyes, he saw an exact replica of his beloved pet flapping her wings above their heads. Seeing the tear coming down Harry's cheek, George waved his own wand and the snowy owl was once again a green bouncy ball.

"These are great guys." Ron said. "Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks." Harry mimicked. And the two stuffed the balls in their pockets.

"No problem guys. Put them to good use." George said as he reopened the door to the main area of the store.

"There you two are." Said Remus anxiously. "It's just about time to go. See you later Fred, George." He said as he led Ron and Harry to the others waiting near the door.

"It's time to go meet the rest. We'll be heading back through the Leaky Cauldron." Lupin and Moody lead the students back to the small pub, where they soon found the other students. Harry met up with Mark. The two talked about everything Mark bought, until they were interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Ok students. Please form a single file line in front the fireplace. One by one step up and take a pinch of Floo Powder. I will tell you which grate to get out of once you are next in line." She finished then looked at the Evans. "You two will be going back to Arabella's house."

Harry and Mark stepped to the back of the line as to have as much time as possible to talk.

"You were right Harry. There are so many neat stores here! All the awesome magical stuff. O! Harry, check out my wand. It's willow, ten inches, dragon heartstring, and springy. Mr. Olivander said it's good for charms." Mark was ecstatic.

"That's great Mark." Harry said nicely.

"And at Flourish and Blotts, I got quite a few extra books on magic. I want to learn as much as I can." Harry was reminded immediately of Hermione. The line to go through the fire was quickly getting shorter and shorter. Then finally it was Mark's turn.

"See you in September Harry." Mark said with a wave, as he stepped into the large fireplace.

"Bye Mark. Have a great summer!" And Mark was gone. Anna then turned to talk to Harry.

"Bye Harry. I'm so glad me and Mark were able to meet you. Keep in touch ok. Hope I can see you soon."

"Ok. Bye Aunt Anna." Harry made sure to put an emphasis on Aunt. Then she stepped into the fireplace, just as the many people in front of her. And as a large flame surrounded her, she disappeared. Now Harry and Professor McGonagall were the only ones left.

"In you go Potter." She said. Then she leaned closer so only Harry could hear the next part. "Hogwarts, Great Hall." Harry nodded to show he understood. Harry was soon on his way to Hogwarts through fire, his least favorite way to travel.

Harry felt himself slowing down, so he stuck his hands out so he wouldn't miss his grate. When he did finally stop, Harry was happy to see the Great Hall. He was home.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note

This chapter is finally up! For a while I was debating on whether to continue this one.  So now you could be expecting weekly updates (at least every Sunday). And as always review please!!!!


End file.
